The Queens Court
by FearlessFairytale
Summary: Some people call it slavery, others say its the best idea ever, either way, Kagome has been forced into it. she must bare the king, Inuyasha, a hire to the throne, but she hates him! How far will he go to get his new found intrest? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue/ Sold

"I present to you, the new court member, Miss Kagome Higurashi."

_(Whoa, I'm getting ahead of my self now aren't I? now, I should have started like this….)_

His foot steps could be heard as he hurried down the hall, he ran threw the huge stone doors and walked up to the seat before him. He knelt to the ground before looking up at the man sitting in front of him.

"My lord, the doctor has confirmed it. She can no longer bear a child."

The man looked down at the messenger at his feet.

"That is all, you may go now."

With a nod, the man stood and quickly ran out of the room. The king sighed and looked over at his advisor and friend.

"You know what this means my lord?"

"I do. Call the queens court."

The man nodded and walked out of the room.

………………………………...............................................

"Oh come on now Kagome, he's been chasing you since you were six. You could at least consider him."

"No, he doesn't want me for the right reasons."

Laughing and carrying on at a far off table in the garden were three women. The first was a young girl with long red hair, Ayame. The second was the oldest of the bunch, with long black hair that was pulled back, Sango. The last one was the topic of the conversation, a young girl with long raven hair the reached mid back, her name was Kagome. They were talking bout there friend, Hojo. He was infatuated with Kagome, and even though she had turned him down time and time again, he never gave up. Her friends thought she should give him a chance, but Kagome wasn't one for reasoning. A young man with short hair in a low ponytail approached them.

"My ladies, the queens court has been called."

They nodded.

"Well Kags, we'll see you later."

The queens court was a group of women that were put together to entertain the king. Weather it was cooking cleaning or sexual acts, when the queen could not do it, the court was called in to take care of the matter. Kagome was one of the few women of age that were not part of the court. Most of the women volunteered them selves, others were forced by husbands and parents. Either way it sicken Kagome, she hated the idea of service under any man, let alone the king. She saw him as a money and power hungry fool who wouldn't know how to run his country if there was a book written on it. All her friends were a part of the court, Ayame gave in willingly, but Sango was forced into it by her step mother. The girls followed the man into the throne room, where the king sat.

"Ladies, you must all know why I called you here."

"Well no my lord, we do not." Sango bowed as she spoke.

"It has been confirmed that the queen can not produce an hire. She unable to bear any children. Now, we are in need of a women that is able to bear a male child. This child will be taken as the hire to the throne. Understood?"

The women nodded in confirmation.

"But which one of us my lord?" Ayame asked.

"None of you."

They all gasped and looked at each other questioningly.

"Miroku, explain please."

"You see ladies, the king wishes the women to be untouched, that way she has more of a chance to become pregnant. We need you to train the new comer, you know show her how we do things."

"Ok but who is it?"

Sango widened her eyes at the name of the new member of the court. She quickly raced down the halls.

………………………………...............................................

"You wished to see me mother?"

"Yes my dear, sit."

Kagome sat in front of her mother and smiled.

"Now, you are aware of our queens problem, that she can not produce a hire?"

"Really, what will the king do?"

"He needs a women to carry his child, not just any women, he needs a clean virgin women."

"Ha, good luck finding one of those in the court!"

"Right, none of them will do. But there is some one, a women who will join the court and make her country proud."

"Well, who is it?"

"Its-"

"Kagome!"

"Sango? What is it?"

Sango bowed to her mother apologetically before proceeding.

"Its about the court….the new member…the one who produces the hire….its you."

Kagome looked at Sango in disbelief. Her gaze was turned to her mother.

"Is this true?"

Her mother nodded.

"No! I refuse!"

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice. You are only seventeen and there fore you must listen to me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We are very poor, you know that. A women in courts family is allowed to live like royalty."

"You SOLD me? So you can live like the queen!?"

"We had no choice."

"No, I had no choice!"

Kagome looked at her mother. Without a word, she walked out of the room. The older women sighed.

"I did what had to be done."

Sango didn't even look the woman's way, she just walked out after Kagome.

"Kagome! Wait!"

Kagome spun around to face her friend.

"Can you believe her? This is slavery! I refuse to be a plaything and to the king! Ha, she has to crazy! I will not lay with him!"

"Kagome, calm your self. There's a simple solution to your problem."

Sango took Kagome by the shoulders and lead her into Sango's room. Sitting her down, she knelt before her.

"Listen, if you refuse the king, without insulting him, long enough for me or another member of the court to become with child, you services will no longer be needed and the king will surely let you go."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now run along, you must be getting ready to present your self to the king."

Kagome stood and sighed.

"This better work."

_(Now its time for this…..)_

"I present to you, the new member of the court, Miss Kagome Higurashi."

The bright light basically blinded her as she walked into the huge throne room, where everyone in the kingdom was waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she headed for the throne, were the king sat.

"Your highness."

She bowed to him reluctantly. The king whispered to his advisor.

"Yes sir, pure as snow."

'He's questioning my purity? I'll show him.'

She stood and looked him right in the eye.

"Look, if you don't believe these fools, then hear it from me. I have never lain with a man, I am pure as snow, as he said before, and if you do not believe this is the truth then find another girl."

The audience all gasped and you could hear there whispers.

"Oh my, did she just yell at him?"

"She could be beheaded for that."

"She doesn't deserve the pleasure of even standing in his presence."

Her mother ran next to her.

"My lord, please forgive her actions, she is only a child. I promise to fix her attitude."

"Fix my wha-"

Her mother placed her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Very well. You may take her away now."

With a nod, her mother pulled her out of the room.

"She's got a mouth on her doesn't she Miroku?"

"Yes sir, we will train her to be silent."

"No, I like her that way. Have her join me for dinner."

"Yes sir."

**A/N: Ok I know some people r mad at me, but I am rly sorry, I had to end that story. Anyway, I hope this one was ok, I do have other ideas so if u don't like this let me know. I'll try my best to keep ur interest at heart so tell me your feelings, just plz don't flame me…I know the other story ending was bad, but this will be nothing like that I swear it! Thanks ^.~***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Why

'_**SLAP**_**'**

The sound echoed in the small corridor. Kagome brought a hand up to her red face trying to soothe the sting.

"What is the matter with you, you stupid girl! How could you speak to the king that way? Do you have any idea the trouble you will be in? He could behead you, or worst dismiss you from court. Now you listen up young lady, if you so much as look at the king wrong I shall disown you! Understood!?"

Not waiting for a answer, the angered woman stormed off down the hall. Kagome brought her hand from her face and headed in the opposite direction of her mother.

'_If you so much as look at the king wrong I shall disown you! Understood!?'_

That statement replied in her mind over and over. Disown her? What was she a pet? How do you disown a person? That's crazy. Or is it? Kagome had heard of the women who were disowned by their own parents, the were sent away and never came back. She didn't want to leave, she just wanted freedom. She let her feet guide her as her mind was occupied with other matters. Her body collided with another, hard enough for her to jump from her thoughts.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry-….oh its only you."

"Only me? You mean your king?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and straightened her back.

"Yes, I am sorry my king."

She basically spat those words at him, she hated the idea of calling him 'my lord' or 'your highness' it didn't fit him to her. She didn't feel he was king material.

"You are to join me for dinner, I am assuming you have been informed?"

Kagome looked up.

"What?"

"Dinner, you are to join me, tonight."

Kagome felt like exploding and yelling at him right on the spot.

'_I will disown you!'_

"N-no, I was not informed…but that sounds nice."

"Good."

With that the king walked by her. It took every ounce of her strength to say those words and not yell or sound sarcastic. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was gone before exhaling and leaning against the wall. To think the idea of leaving, of being disowned had her being polite to the king. She sighed before heading for Sango's chambers.

"Sango?"

She walked in and froze at the sight before her. Sango was in her bed, only she wasn't alone. She was with the kings advisor.

"Sango, what are you doing? Do you know the penalty for something like this?"

"I do Kagome."

Sango slid out of the bed and walked over to Kagome. They were still clothed so they hadn't really done anything yet, but just being down to your under garments and laying in the same bed as another man while in court was punishable by death.

"Kagome, you cant say anything! Promise me."

"Of course I wont, you know you would be killed if caught in here with him!? And the man closest to him? Sango, this has to end."

Sango nodded.

"I know, don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of it."

Kagome sighed and left them alone. As the day progressed, Kagome found herself aimlessly wandering around and bumping into members of the court. Every woman she ran into would welcome her and give her meaningless advice. Before she knew it, dinner time rolled around.

"Kagome! Your late! The king is will not be pleased."

Miroku grabbed her hand and lead her to the grand dining hall.

"Now, remember to sit up straight and chew your food slowly, and please try and be nice."

Without another word, Miroku pushed Kagome through the huge wooden doors. She looked around, the scenery was surprisingly more dull then she would have thought.

"How nice of you to decide to join me."

"Oh trust me it was not a choice."

"What was that?"

Kagome shook her head and sat across from the king. She realized the food in front of her, but somehow she didn't want to eat it.

"Well, go on and eat."

"I do not think I will."

"And why is that?"

"I feel like I'm being forced to eat."

"Forced?"

"Yes forced. Who even said I was hungry? Matter of fact who said I wanted to eat with you?"

"You should learn to bite you tongue! When the king says eat, you eat."

"Want to bet?"

Kagome pushed the plate away from her and leaned back in her chair.

"Fine, then do not eat….you may leave now."

Kagome, though she was surprised, stood and left as quickly as she came. Almost instantly she ran to Sango's bed chambers.

"It was weird. He just let me leave."

"There has to be something behind it. The king is not that soft."

Brushing the thought off, Kagome walked home to eat for real. She sat at the table and watched as her mother served her brother and then sat down to eat.

"Um, are you not forgetting someone? I'm hungry too."

Her mother continued eating.

"If you do not eat with the king, you do not eat at all."

"So I'm suppose to starve?"

"Its all up to you."

Kagome stood. She refused to give in to him.

"Fine."

She walked into her room and laid down. She put her hand over her empty and grumbling stomach. How long could she last? Not long, she was very found of her breakfast and knew she would have to eat with the king if she wanted some. Dreading it, fell asleep. The light shining through the thin curtains woke her. After dressing appropriately, Miroku came and lead her to the castle dinning room. There she spotted all of her favorite breakfast food and the king wasn't there yet. She smiled to her self and waited for Miroku to leave before sitting and getting ready to eat.

"You are ready to eat now I see. That didn't take long."

"Yes well, one needs food if they want to survive in this world."

"Yes indeed, but in this world one also must know how to survive, they must know the right people to go to in there time of need. For if they have not, they will surly die."

"You are quite the philosopher this morning."

"No, being a philosopher and being wise are two different things my lady."

"And I suppose you are the wise one then?"

"I should think that was obvious."

Kagome watched as he sat across from her and began eating, she followed and began eating as well.

"The hire needs to be produced as soon as possible. We shall began tonight."

Kagome chocked on her food before dropping her fork and looking up at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, would that not be to soon?"

"When it is the hire to the throne, you can never be to soon."

As he spoke, he didn't once look at her. He only continued his food. Kagome had to think fast, how could she get out of this, she went back to eating.

"My lord, if I may be so bold, what if I do not wish to start tonight?"

"I do not believe it is up to you."

"But what if another girl, a virgin, wanted to be in my place, could she not have her wish?"

"That is to bold. My decisions are final."

"Then may I ask why, why me your highness, of all the girls in the kingdom why me?"

"You are….. unique."

"That is all? There are others that are unique, are there not?"

The king stood and walked over to her side, he took her hand and looked down at her.

"There are others, but they do not hold the fiery passion for life that you hold. You have more conviction in your eyes then they do in there entire being. So do you see why it is you and not the others?"

Kagome's heart dropped, he was being kind to her, and not only that he chose her because she was different. She smiled inwardly.

"Besides, you are a clean virgin whom I know has not be defiled in anyway."

That small statement shattered everything. How did he know just what to say to ruin the moment?

"So you my dear are perfect for bearing children."

"And you, your highness, are wasting your flattery."

Kagome pulled her hand away and proceeded eating. He walked back to his seat.

"Do not think our little chat will save you. We still start tonight."

"And if I do not show?"

"It will be a lashing."

"Just one?"

"Oh on my lady, a lashing is ten."

Kagome winced at the idea of being whipped.

"Wait, you can not do that, I am not some slave!"

"If you are a part of the court I am allowed to punish you in any way I please."

Kagome bit her lip before standing and leaving the room. She couldn't believe this, a lashing for not wanting to sleep with the king? That was outrageous, but there wasn't much she could do at this point. It was either the king or the lashing. But which was better, they both seemed bad to her.

**A/N: Hey, I know its late,but I have been rly sick latley. It would have been up two days ago, but the log in page wasnt working. But its up now, so I can relax..lol Anyway, enjoy plz.**

**XOXO ^.~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scars**

Kagome paced back and forth in her room. What should she do? There had to be another way to get out of this. Was sleeping with the king really the only way? Grunting, Kagome fell backwards on her bed.

"What shall I do?"

"Kagome?"

She looked at her mother, as she walked into her room.

"The king wishes for you to come to his bed chambers. I advise you to be respectful and do as he asks."

Kagome rolled her eyes and headed towards the kings chambers. She took a deep breath and opened the doors.

"I have been waiting for you, come."

He motioned for her to sit next to him on his bed. Instead, Kagome stood in front of him.

"It is Inuyasha."

"What?"

"During, if you feel you need to call a name, call me Inuyasha."

Kagome was appalled, what did he mean if she feels she needs to say his name? He certainly thought a lot of him self.

"I have decided to decline your request."

"Pardon me?"

"I do not wish to lay with you."

"Are you certain?"

Kagome nodded and turned to leave but his clawed hand grabbed her forearm.

"Have you ever been through a lashing?"

"No, I have not."

"Hmph."

He let her go and she left the room. Miroku was outside and when she emerged he sighed.

"Why didn't you just do as he wished?"

"I will not give myself to anyone who dose not love me."

Miroku shrugged and lead her to a room she had never seen before. It was dark with only one rusty light hanging from a damp ceiling. There were two pillars in the middle of the floor and a rope hung from each one. A man emerged from the darkness.

"And what is this lovely lady in for?"

"Disobedience towards the king, one lashing."

"Only one? The king must favor you."

The man pulled Kagome to the pillars and tied the ropes around each of her arms. This left her practically hanging, the ropes were up high and she was to short to really reach them. The man unbuttoned her dress in the back.

"Do you think I could have done this myself?"

"Its my job my lady. What did you really do anyway? A pretty girl like you should not be in for a lashing."

"I denied the king what he wanted."

"And what might that be?"

"The pleasures of the flesh."

The man nodded and took a few steps back.

"Now, usually when u disobey the king, its at least five lashings, I guess he likes you. Now brace yourself my lady."

Kagome grabbed onto the ropes and shut her eyes. The man raised his hand over his head.

One.

She winced at the pain and tried to hold in her cries.

Three.

Letting out a small whimper as the leather collided with her frail skin.

Six.

At this point the pain was worse. The whip seemed to hit her in the same place over and over.

Eight.

Almost over, crying at every encounter. Felling the warm blood run down her back.

Ten.

Once she counted ten she let herself fall. Hanging there by her wrist, she felt nauseated and dizzy. The room got darker and she slowly lost all feeling in her body. She slipped into an unconscious state. The last thing she felt was the man's hand on her arm.

Kagome moved slightly and the smell of lavender hit her nose. Who did she know that smelled of lavender? She tried to raise her head, but found it a harder task the she had thought. Her memories began wandering back into her mind, her eyes opened wide and she used her arms to push herself up.

"No my lady, I am not finish dressing your wounds just yet."

"What?"

"The lashing my lady? Do you not remember?"

"I do. Where am I?"

"You are in the kings chambers my lady."

"What? Why?"

"It was his wish that I dress you wounds."

Confused, Kagome laid back onto her stomach. It seemed best because of the pain in her back worsened when she tried to move.

"If you do not mind my asking, was it really bad?"

"Pardon me?"

"The lashing I mean. you fainted during, correct?"

"No, after."

"Oh, I never had a lashing. I was told it was awfully painful and that it is unlike any other pain."

Kagome felt the woman's soft hands, as they cleaned her open wounds.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"That you denied the king the pleasures of the flesh? If it is not to much to ask."

"No its not….yes, I did and I shall do it again."

"But you will be in for another lashing, are they not horrible? Are you not afraid?"

"They are. But what is more horrible then laying with a man you do not love? Nothing scares me anymore."

"I understand. I would never deny the king. When he asks me to join him in his bed, I do as I am told."

"What is it like? Laying with the king I mean."

The girl giggled and placed the hot cloth on Kagome's bare back.

"Well, he is surprisingly gentle. One would not think he could be so gentle. Honestly, he is better then my husband was."

"Was?"

"Yes, he is dead now. He is the reason I am in the court actually."

"He sold you?"

"Yes, but I still love him, even to this day. Now sit up so I can wrap you up."

Kagome did as she was told and the woman wrapped a bandage around her body, covering her wounds. Just as she straightened her dress, and after the woman had left, the king walked in. She avoided eye contact with him.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome refused to answer, she just stared at the floor. He walked up behind her and ran his hand down her back, unbuttoning some buttons in the process. He touched the bloody bandage and Kagome whimpered in pain.

"This shall leave a nasty scar."

"Thank you for that information."

Kagome stepped forward and buttoned her dress.

"I did not wish to hurt you so. You brought it upon your self."

"You shall be forced to do this again. I will never lay with a man I do not love."

"Love? Is that what you seek?"

"Yes and that is something I shall never get from you."

Inuyasha chuckled and took her hand.

"You would be surprised at all you can get from me."

Pulling away, Kagome headed for the door.

"You shall move into the place, that way we shall never be far apart."

She shut the door behind her and took a breath before taking a painful walk to her home. Half way there, Kagome had to rest, she sat on the side of the road.

"My lady, may I offer you a ride?"

Kagome looked up at the man before her sitting in his carriage. He was very handsome with blue eyes and long black hair.

"You seem to be hurting, can I help you my lady?"

He climbed down and helped her in his carriage.

"There we are. May I ask what you were doing walking all alone?"

"I just need to get home."

The man nodded. The ride was silent for a moment.

"Where is you home?"

"Right up here. I can walk."

"No, I shall take you there."

He took her up to the house and helped her out.

"I thank you, good sir. I do not know how I would have made it here without your generosity."

"The pleasure was all mine my lady."

Just then the front door to her house flung open. Her mother came out and bowed before the man.

"Oh your highness, to what do we owe this lovely visit?"

Kagome looked at the man and then back at her groveling mother.

"Your highness?"

"Bow before royalty you insolent fool!"

Her mother pulled her down to her knees.

"Oh no madam, this young, beautiful lady is in pain. I was only taking her home."

The man pulled Kagome to her feet. The touch of his hand made her blush slightly.

"I thank you again my good sir- I mean your highness."

"No, its Koga my lady."

He winked at her and pulled off in his carriage. Her mother grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in the house.

"What were you doing with him? And why are you allowed to speak to him so informally?"

"I do not know mother. I only just met him."

"He is the duke of France himself! I want to know everything you said to him."

"Well, I was sitting on the side of the road and he pulled up next to me and asked me if I wanted a ride. He helped me in and that was all."

"Do not lie to me girl!"

"I'm not."

Her mother just turned and walked away. Kagome felt the pain in her back creep back and she groaned before sitting down in the kitchen.

"Mother? The king says I am to live in the palace with him. People shall be here to move my things tomorrow."

There was no response, so Kagome walked to her room and laid down on her stomach and thought of the pain of the cold leather against her smooth pale skin. A stray tear fell and she sighed.

"He said it would leave a scar…..maybe I should have just lain with him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Garden of sweet words**

Kagome had moved into the kings palace and her room was only a few feet away from hers. This kind of made Kagome uncomfortable about sleeping but she brushed it off. Her life seemed to get more complicated by the day, there was been a court meeting in a short while and Kagome was afraid of what it would be about. Arriving at the queens hall, Kagome sighed when she saw she was the last to arrive. She found her friends and stood next to them.

"We are all here, now we can begin."

The queen walked to the front of the room and sat in a chair up on a higher platform. She was slim with short black hair.

"The reason I called you all here is, the king is concerned, and frankly I am as well. There has been no attempt to produce a heir."

The queen glanced at Kagome and she froze.

'She knows.'

"There is only one person in this room who has that specific job and yet has failed to even tried to fulfill her duty."

At this point, the queens eyes were fixed on Kagome, she tried to look away but found it hard to do. Feel bad? Kind of, the queen was probably mad at her.

"I would like the one who is responsible to stay, the rest of you may leave."

Kagome gulped and nodded as her friends wished her luck. She walked up to the queen and bowed.

"Your highness."

"Why did you refuse him, your king."

"I-I don't believe I should lay with a man I do not love."

"It is your duty to the king!"

"B-but-"

"You shall obey, or be banished."

Kagome found herself speechless. She felt tears build, what could she say. She couldn't go against the queen and she knew it, but she didn't want to lay with the king. He wasn't even nice for Kami's sake! She only nodded and bowed once more before walking out.

"Kagome?"

She turned.

"It is for the best."

She half smiled and left without a word. Kagome quickened her pace until she was practically running. She ran to the gates that outlined the palace garden. She grasped it and let her tears fall. It wasn't fair, she had to give herself away for the good of the kingdom? No! That was outrageous! Wasn't it? She slowly fell to her knees and looked out at the miles of green grass. It seemed to never end, she couldn't tell where the land ended and the sky began.

"Madam? Are you alright?"

She sat up and turned her head. Over her shoulder she saw the tall silver haired figure they called the king. She turned back around and tried to wipe her tears away. She was stopped by his hand, he took her wrist and pulled her to her feet. He pulled a handkerchief out his pocket and wiped her tears.

"May I ask what has upset you so?"

Kagome was shocked, he was like a total different person. His eyes were so soft and he seemed really concerned.

"W-well…um I.."

Kagome felt the blush creep slowly across her face, she pulled her wrist from his grasped, but found her eyes locked with his.

"Go on, what happened?"

"Just a little family quarrel is all."

"What awful thing could someone have said to make you cry so?"

"O-oh it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

He smiled at her and stepped back.

"Ok then, if you are sure you are alright?"

"I am."

He smiled once more and walked towards the exit.

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Y-yes?"

He picked a Jasmine flower and tossed it to her.

"Smile."

She caught the flower and watched him leave. Stunned? Oh yes, to think he was the same man who had her beat. She smelled the flower in her hands and couldn't help the smile on her face from warping into a grin. Flower in hand, she walked to her room and placed it into a small vase and placed it next to her bed. She sighed and sat on her bed.

"I guess I have to do what I am told. Banishment? I cant deal with that, where would I go?"

"Kagome!"

She opened her door and saw the frantic Sango running towards her door.

"Sango, good heavens, what is wrong?"

Sango pushed Kagome into the room and closed the door.

"Something terrible has happened."

"What?"

"Kagome…its awful…"

Sango sat on Kagome's bed and sighed. She looked up at her friend.

"I am with child."

"W-what, but Sango isn't that good, I mean now I will not have to-"

"It is not the kings child."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Sango in disbelief.

"But then who's is it?"

"Miroku's"

"Sango no, I told you to stop."

"Kagome, I am in love with him."

"Do you know what will happen to you?"

"Beheaded. What shall I do?"

"No, what shall **we** do?"

Kagome sat next to her friend.

"We are in this together. I shall think of something. Don't worry."

Kagome sighed and hugged Sango. What was she going to do? Sango and Miroku would be killed if she didn't think of something.

'What will we do? Hmph…..Ah!'

"Sango, call a private meeting with the king. Get Miroku into the throne room. I have an idea."

"Kagome, are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Sango nodded and did as Kagome asked. Moments later, Miroku and Sango stood before the king, but where was Kagome?

"Sango, you sure about this?"

"Kagome wouldn't let us down."

Meanwhile the king was getting restless.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?"

"W-well-"

"I apologize, for I am late your highness."

Kagome walked in and bowed before continuing.

"We have called this meeting to inform you on a important matter. Sango?"

Sango froze up but shook it off and stepped forward.

"I-I am with c-child my lord."

The king sat forward.

"Really? Has the doctor confirmed it?"

"Yes my lord."

"This is wonderful!"

"Your highness, there is more…..go on Sango?"

"The child is not yours my lord."

"W-what? Then who's?"

"W-well…"

"Mine."

Miroku stepped forward, beside Sango. The king stood.

"This is an outrage! Do you know the penalty for this? You two are to be beheaded!"

Sango grabbed onto Miroku's shirt.

"You highness, permission to speak?"

He nodded at Kagome.

"What happened is indeed awful and punishable by death, but have you no mercy?"

"Not in this matter."

"They are in love your highness. You of all people must understand that."

"I do, but this is a act against the kingdom."

"But your highness I-"

"I shall not yield!"

Kagome jumped at the tone of his voice. Sango tighten her grip and held back her tears. Kagome hung her head.

'Think! Think! Think god dammit! There has to be something…..'

She looked up and walked up to the throne and knelt before the king.

"Spare them, I beg you."

"My decision is final."

"Show them mercy….and I shall give…."

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I shall give myself to you, willingly. Producing a heir shall be my top priority. Just please, I beg you. Have mercy on them."

"Kagome…"

Sango stepped forward but Miroku pulled her back.

"Let her do as she wishes."

Inuyasha's questioning look faded and he met her gaze.

"So be it. Sango, you are free from court and your life shall be spared. Miroku you as well. You may go."

He stood and walked back into his chambers. Kagome remained kneeling for a while.

"Kagome…"

Sango walked up to her. Kagome stood and looked at her with a phony smile.

"See, I told you to trust me."

"Why did you do that?"

"Nothing would have been worse then him beheading the two of you. I did what I had to do."

Sango let her tears fall and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Kagome…..so much."

Later that day Kagome was in the garden once more. She brushed her finger tips over the flowers as she walked slowly through the paths, taking in all the wonderful colors and smells as she explored her surroundings. She came across the orchids and knelt in front of them. She breathed in deeply and smiled at the sweet scent.

"You seem to enjoy orchids."

She tensed up at the voice behind her.

"Yes, they are my favorite. Along with jasmine of course."

"I think I enjoy the daisies."

"Yes I agree. They are so small and yet hold so much beauty."

Kagome stood and walked to the sunflowers.

"Sunflowers. They are so magnificent to the eyes that they do not need to hold a scent."

She smiled and turned to him.

"I thank you again, for sparing my friends."

He only nodded, Kagome turned away from him and looked at the daisies.

"You know, every flower has a meaning?"

"Yes, but I do not know them all."

Kagome smiled.

"May I tell you?"

"Enlighten me."

"Well, your favorite, daisies, mean innocence. Orchids,

they mean delicate beauty."

She walked and at every flower she passed she said the meaning of, Inuyasha followed her.

"Pansies mean loving thoughts. Sweet peas mean shyness. Oh tulips!"

She rushed to them.

"Different colors mean different things. Like the pink ones mean caring, purple means royalty, white is forgiveness and red is a declaration of love."

"What about roses?"

Kagome smiled and knelt in front of the roses.

"Let me see, pink means friendship, yellow is jealousy, white is purity, and red is love. Red and white.."

Kagome plucked a red and a white rose from the group and twisted them, so that the stems were tangled together.

"Those together mean unity."

Inuyasha took the flowers from her, but no before brushing against her hand, causing her face to turn slightly red.

"Unity huh? Hmm, sunflowers mean admiration right?"

"Uh-huh. Oh the forget me knots, I always loved these. To never be forgotten, that must be wonderful. For someone to love you so much that they never want to forget you."

She sighed and closed her eyes as she thought of the idea. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was in front of her. He took her hand and smiled.

"I am sure there is someone who never wants to forget you, how could they ever want to forget such beauty."

Kagome was red as the rose in his hand.

"I-I…."

Inuyasha leaned in slightly and Kagome's heart was pounding.

"Uh…umm…l-look carnations."

Kagome pulled away and ran past him.

"A-are they not lovely? Yellow is cheerful, pink is gratitude, w-white is-"

"What dose a buttercup mean?"

"B-buttercup…..um childishness."

"Ha-ha yes. What about gloxinia?"

"Um, l-love at first sight."

"And gardenia?"

"Umm I don't think I know that one."

He took her hand and placed a gardenia bud in her hand.

"It means secret love."

She looked up at him, he winked and walked away from her. Kagome found herself frozen with a gardenia in her hand, it hadn't fully bloomed.

"Secret love…. That has not fully blossomed?"

She tried to fight the smile that was forming, but it over came her. She smelled it.

"Not blossomed and yet it smells so sweet."

**A/N: Ok sry its rly late…this is my sisters cp and she is addicted to the website so I didn't get a chance to get on until today. Anyway, hope you liked it, tried to show a nicer side to Inuyasha. ^.~* If it is short i am sooo sorry!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First kisses

Kagome pushed her hair behind her ear. She was waiting for Hojo, he heard about what she was going to do so that Sango and Miroku would be spared. She didn't know whether he was going to be happy, sad or angry about it. Raising her head, she saw him walking towards her, but his face wasn't as excited as usual. She bit her lip and waited for him to reach her.

"Hey Kagome, may I have a word?"

Kagome nodded and followed Hojo down the hall.

"That was a very brave thing you did for Sango."

Kagome just hung her head, he turned to her and lifted her head.

"Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean why? It was my innocence or Sango's life! What do you suggest I do?!"

"I understand, but is there nothing else you could offer?"

"I am afraid that is all I have at this point. I did not know what else to do, please forgive me."

"Forgive you? Kagome, you must know by now that I love you, and the thought of you with him kills me!"

"I did what I had to do, this is all my fault."

"It is not! You mother was the one who sold you to him, you can not blame yourself. I will not let you give your love to that disgusting man."

He looked around and putting his hands on Kagome's shoulders leaned in to face her completely.

"We could leave. You and I, no one has to know. Lets just go."

"Hojo what in the world are you talking about? Leave, and go where?"

"I do not know, France!"

"Stop this foolishness."

She pulled away from him.

"You can not go through with this."

"I am sorry Hojo. This is something I must do."

"No!"

He grabbed her up into his arms, his mouth beside her ear.

"I love you, please, do not do this."

Kagome tried to pull away from him.

"Hojo please."

"Never!"

"Release me! Now!"

He tightened his grip on her.

"I can not let you go, I will not lose you."

Suddenly he was ripped from her. Kagome caught her balance and looked at her rescuer.

"K-koga?"

Koga held Hojo by his shoulder. He turned to Kagome.

"What shall I do with him my lady?"

"Release him."

Once he let him go, Kagome put her hand on Hojo's chest.

"I am sorry, forgive me….Go."

She gave him a light push down the hall. He turned and looked at her once more before running down the hall. Koga took her hand.

"re you hurt in any way my lady?"

"No, I believe you arrived just in time my lord."

She pulled her hand from his and bowed.

"Please, my name is Koga I do believe I told you that last time, and don't bow to me, I am no better then you my lady."

She stood and smiled.

"Its Kagome if you do not mind."

He flashed her a adorable smirk and linked his arm with hers.

"Where were you headed?"

"Well, no where really, I was only wandering around."

"Then I am sure you will not mind if I show you something?"

"Not at all."

He smiled and lead her to a huge library. The books piled high and seemed to never end. Kagome's eyes popped out her head.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? It is wonderful! The knowledge is endless."

"I take it you enjoy reading."

"It is my escape from reality."

"Escape?"

"Yes when reading a story, the possibilities are innumerable."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Oh I could no sooner pick a favorite star in the heavens."

"What do like to read about?"

"Well, fantasy and adventure are what I usually read."

"Is that so? You want adventure?"

"Oh do I. I always dreamed of it."

Kagome was looking over the books on the shelves.

"What do you believe it will be like?"

"Hmm, I am not sure. I always thought it would be spontaneous and random….yes…that would be wonderful….if only he could be that way.."

"Pardon me?"

"O-oh it was nothing, I am quiet distracted by the wonder of it all."

"I see, but I think what you said was, if only he could be that way, may I ask who he is?"

Kagome was starting to panic. She forgot that he didn't know about her being in the court.

"O-h well um."

"I hope it is not that awful man from before."

"Oh no."

"Then who is-…look at me. I promised my self I was not going to lose my head about this and here I am, mesmerized."

"Mesmerized?"

"Yes, by your beauty."

Kagome stood between Koga and the book shelf behind her. She pressed herself up against the books.

"Kagome, will you tell me who he is so that I may know who holds your heart?"

"Holds my heart? He dose not."

"Then this should be ok with you."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her face so that he was met with her cheek.

"What is the matter, do you heart belong to another or not?"

"It dose not."

He smiled at her and turned her face and kissed her. Kagome's eyes remained wide open. The man before her was sharing her first kiss, but it wasn't like Kagome imagined it in her dreams.

"Koga!"

Kagome looked to the side and saw the king walking towards her. She pushed him off her and turned towards him.

"Inuy-"

He grabbed her by the arm and flung her behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing with Kagome?!"

"I believe that is between me and her, your highness."

Inuyasha growled loudly and turned to Kagome. She flinched as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away. She caught a glance of the guards surrounding Koga. She sighed and let Inuyasha pull her. He lead her to his room and flung her on the couch. Shutting the door behind him, he turned top Kagome.

"What was that about?!"

"It was not me."

"You mean he forced himself on you?!"

"Well…yes."

Inuyasha leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Do not lie to me."

"I am not lying."

She held his gaze for a moment, trying to get him to believe her. She didn't want to back down by looking away, so she stared into his golden eyes. Without a word he moved back and turned away from her.

"Do you not believe me?"

"I do. Only now my blood is boiling with anger."

"Towards whom?"

"The man who held you lips captive….may I ask, did you enjoy it?"

Kagome pushed stray hairs behind her ear.

"If you must know….I did not."

"Why not?"

"It just felt like it was….it was hollow. I think it was because I do not have feelings for him, but all I know is that was not what I thought it should be like. Not that I would really know."

"You mean not only did he force a kiss on you but it was your first?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha punched the table beside her causing her to jump. Her heat beat quickened. He kind of scared her, she looked up at him and his expression softened.

"Forgive me your highness, for I do not know what words to offer."

"There is no need for forgiveness on my part, but on you part. I frightened you, so forgive me."

Kagome's heart jumped. He was apologizing. It just didn't seem to be in his character to apologize.

"Thank you. You are to kind, but I need to be going."

She stood and headed for the door.

"Wait. I do not wish for you to leave…not just yet."

He walk over to her and sandwiched her between his body and the door.

"Then what is it the you wish?"

"A kiss…just one."

Kagome froze. Was he asking her for a kiss? Really? Why? While all these questions whizzed through the air, Inuyasha slowly inched towards her. How was she going to stop him? Should she stop him? She was wasting time, if she wanted to stop him, it had to be soon. He drew closer.

"Y-your highness…please."

"You wish me to stop?…we are but a breath away."

Before she could even refuse, he closed the gap between them. Kagome stiffened, what was happening? He was kissing her duh! She found herself relaxing and kissing him back. She heard her dress swish, as he moved closer. Her hands rested in his shoulders ad his on her lower back. It was like a dream. Everything seemed to be perfect. From the way the sun barely shone through the dark curtains to the man before her. She pulled back for air and looked down.

"I must go."

She turned to open the door, and walked into the door way.

"Was it like you imagined?"

'Better.'

"Goodbye your highness."

"It is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha."

**A/n: Hellooooo**

**Ok well I know it is short but I was a little anxious to get this one up so yea!**

**BoredGirl17: hey hey, umm well you see, it hadn't been that long since Inuyasha slept with the other members, so her being prego by him could be possible. He didn't choose Kagome completely, she was pushed into it by her mother. I hope this answers ur questions! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Trust**

Kagome sat in the steamy bath water, staring out the window beside her. The events of last night cluttered her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel as if he forced the kiss, not that she was complaining. It just made her question his reasons, sure she knew he needed her to bare his child but it some how felt like more. The thought of him kissing her because he wanted to, had her giddy but if that wasn't the reason…she didn't even want to think about that. She shook her head, took a deep breath, and stood before stepping out of the water. Once out and dry, she dressed in her under garments and pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall down her back. Today, she was to go for a horseback ride through the country with the king. Where through the country was, she didn't know, but she pictured it as a wide open field.

"Asuka, you may come in."

A woman dressed in a worn down dress, hurried into the room.

"What are you wearing today my lady?"

"I do not know. We are going to ride horseback today."

"Do you know how to ride sidesaddle?"

"Why of course."

"Then may I suggest the green one my lady?"

Kagome nodded and proceeded to get dressed. After she was prepared, Asuka led her out to the stables where they met the attendants. Kagome said goodbye to Asuka and followed a man into the stable.

"You may choose any horse you want my lady. May I suggest the white one?"

Kagome looked over at the white horse and smiled.

"I think I will look around some more."

The man nodded and walked out of the stable. Kagome walked down the path and glanced at every horse. They all seemed healthy and well cared for. She smiled and turned the corner. What she saw made her face fall, she was at the back of the stable and there was only one horse. It was a beautiful chocolate color, but it didn't seem like the others. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on its nose. Its eyes were so sad, almost in a lonely way.

"What is the matter? Are you all alone back here?."

Kagome lifted the latch on the door and led it out.

"Come on."

She led it out into the open, and smiled at its brightened mood. She grabbed a saddle and began to strap it on.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

The man from earlier came running over. He grabbed the horses reigns and pulled it towards the stable.

"Pardon me, but I would like to ride this horse."

"You cant. He is not broken. It is dangerous."

"But he does not seem dangerous."

"He is!"

"I demand you release him at once!"

"I said no!"

Kagome jumped at him tone.

"I do not believe that is the proper way to speak to a lady."

Kagome turned to the king and sighed in relief.

"Your highness."

The man bowed before continuing.

"She wishes to ride this horse, yet he is not broken."

"Let her have her wish."

"But your highness, it is dangerous for her to-"

"I said let her do as she wishes."

The man looked at Kagome and let go of the horse before walking away frustrated. Kagome strapped the horse with a saddle and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Thank you your highness."

"How many times must I say it? My name is not your highness, it is Inuyasha."

"Yes, I apologize."

Kagome turned to the horse and mounted herself on the horse, side saddle of course.

"Are you not coming?"

He smiled and nodded. He pulled out a black horse and Kagome followed him onto a trail. The ride was silent and Kagome was starting feeling uncomfortable, not because of the quiet, but because she hated riding side saddle. She wiggled a little, trying to get comfortable.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I am ok. Thank you."

Kagome sighed and looked around her.

"This is beautiful. Where are we?"

"Just outside the palace walls. This is my favorite place to be."

"The king enjoys riding in the country?"

"No. Inuyasha enjoys riding in the country. But not at this pace, I enjoy running on horse back, not walking."

"Is that so?"

"It is. So do you also enjoy riding?"

"Yes, but not like this."

"What does that mean?"

"Lets go."

Without waiting for a response, Kagome took off on her horse. Inuyasha smirked and caught up. When Kagome saw that he was beside her, she smiled.

"Prepare yourself."

She lifted her left leg, swinging it around and sat on the horse the right way and past him. She looked back and smiled at Inuyasha trying to catch up. Suddenly her horse ran to the right and sped up.

"Whoa boy."

But no matter what she said the horse didn't slow down.

"Inuyasha!"

She held on for life and looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. He was right behind her. He reached out for her.

"Grab my hand!"

"I cant!"

"Yes you can! Trust me, I wont let you get hurt!"

"B-but.."

"Trust me."

Kagome looked in his eyes and sighed, she let go of the reigns and lifting her dress, she turned side saddle. Inuyasha rode next to her still reaching out for her. She reached for him, she grasped his forearm and he pulled her over to his horse. She sat behind him and put her arms around his waist. He slowed to a stop and got off the horse.

"Come on."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off the horse and to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes."

"Lets go back."

"I-I ruined our ride…I am sorry."

Inuyasha turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you did nothing of the sort."

"Yes I did, I am so sorry."

"Listen to me, you did not ruin anything."

Kagome looked up at him. Staring into his golden eyes, Kagome thought of the previous night. She felt the blush stain her face but she couldn't bring herself to look away. He moved closer.

'Oh no, not again. What if he doesn't mean it? What if this means absolutely nothing? I want to….but I just cant.'

Kagome turned her face and took a step back.

"Is something wrong?"

"It is just late is all, I think we should go back."

Inuyasha nodded and they headed back to the castle. While walking, Kagome ran through the events of yesterday and a question popped in her head.

"What happened to Koga?"

"Excuse me?"

"Koga, I saw the guards surround him….where is he?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just,…wanted to know is all."

"Well I do not know."

Kagome stopped and he turned to her.

"What-"

"You have to know, they were your men!"

"Kagome-"

"Where is Koga?! What have you done with him?!"

"What about him concerns you so?"

"I-I just wanted to know….I'm not really that concerned."

"Your tone would suggest otherwise. What do you want with him? Do you love him? Do you wish to lay with him?"

"What?! No!"

"Then why so worked up?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Inuyasha took a step towards her.

"What value is he to you?"

"Nothing, I just wish to know if he is alright."

Inuyasha nodded. They walked to the castle and he told her to follow Miroku. She did so and they went down into the basement were Koga was being held in a prison like cell. The room was similar to the one she had been in when she had her lashing. She hurried to the bars.

"Koga, are you alright?"

He came close to the bars and placed his hands over hers.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Kagome examined the roughness of his once soft hands.

"Are you ok?"

"Well there is slight pain, but I think I will be alright, now that you're here."

"No Koga. You shouldn't say such things. It is because of your actions towards me that you are in here in the first place."

"That I do not understand. What is your relationship with the king?"

"What?"

"There has to be something between you two, otherwise I wouldn't be in here."

"Well, I am a part of the queens court. It is my duty to bear the king a male heir."

Koga let her go and moved back.

"Is that true?"

"It is."

Koga cracked a phony smile.

"Well I guess that explains it. Both, why I'm here even though I am of such noble blood, and why the king got so mad when I kissed you."

"Listen Koga, I am going to get you out of here."

"It is ok."

"No! I got you into this, and I'm going to get you out. I will be back soon."

"Kagome no."

Despite his calls after her, Kagome ran towards the throne room. She walked up to the throne and looked at Inuyasha with a very stern look.

"I demand you release Koga."

"No."

"You can not leave him chained up that way."

"Watch me."

Kagome took a few steps closer.

"Can you please let him go. I know he has done wrong against you but he should not have to suffer so. Just banish him, but please let him go. Inuyasha, please."

His eyes widened, she just called him by his name for the first time.

"Ok, he is here forth banished from here."

Kagome smiled and ran off to tell Koga. A elderly man stepped out from behind the throne chair.

"She really has a way with words huh? First Sango and Miroku, now Koga. I would hate to think you've gone soft Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sneered at him.

"I do this for my benefit."

"Ok, whatever you say."

Down in the basement, Kagome was opening Koga's cell.

"Now, you are banished. So go home and don't came back."

"I told you not to do that."

Koga walked up to her and pushed her against the wall.

"Koga, this is what got you in trouble in the first place."

"I don't care."

"I got you off, so go now!"

"First tell me this, do you have feelings for the king?"

"What? You are wasting time, go."

"Do you?"

Kagome looked away.

"Go."

He nodded in a understanding way and ran up the stairs. Kagome sighed and headed up the stairs as well. Inuyasha was waiting for her, he grabbed her hand and led her to his bed cambers.

"What are you doing?"

Without word, Inuyasha kissed her and pushed her to the bed.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

He climb over her and kissed her again. He undid the buttons in the back of her dress.

"Stop it."

He continued stripping her against her struggles.

"Why are you doing this? Stop!"

Inuyasha froze and looked down at her frightened face, she was practically shaking and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Why are you doing this?"

"They all think it….."

"Think what?"

"They all think I have gone soft! I have to prove them wrong!"

"You are not making any sense."

"I have to show them I am like that with you because it will benefit me."

"Benefit?"

"My heir."

Kagome finally understood fully what he was saying.

"I understand. Your benefit."

Kagome looked away from him, she waited but he just looked at her.

"Well, go on. I will not protest."

She closed her eyes, letting some tears escape. He still only stared down at her. She met his gaze.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I…..I am sorry."

He slid off her, she sat up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sorry."

He left the room, leaving Kagome half dress and confused on his bed.

**A/N: Ok well…what going on! How have you guys been?!**

**Jeanniestorm: It is like, The Other Bolin Girl. I'm glad you noticed ^.^….Sango couldn't have lied. Remember, Inuyasha is a half demon so it would be obvious. Oh and Miroku is unemployed….lol.**

**Silver-sunshine-girl: well yes the cuts are still there….I don't think I understand the question though…lol**

**CanYouTurnMyBlackRoseRed: Omg thank you! I have been trying to figure out why that sounded so familiar! Yea it is from there. I havent seen that movie in so long, its kinda funny I remember it ^.^**

**Ok well I hope I helped!! Umm, sry if it has been a while…I know im a very slow writer....i hope there arent to much errors.....lol thanx everyone! XOXO ^.~***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sorry**

Kagome walked past all of the fruit stands in the market square, not stopping to really look at the goods up for sale. Why she was even there she didn't know but she needed something to occupy her time. Avoiding Inuyasha wasn't a hard task, considering he was trying his hardest to avoid her as well. Damn those awkward situations! If they were more comfortable around each other, maybe they wouldn't have to go out of there way to avoid each other. Kagome sighed.

"May I help you with something today?"Kagome looked over at the young girl selling what seemed to be accessories.

"Oh, no I am only looking around. Thank you."

The girl nodded and Kagome walked away. Her eyes fixed on the ground below her, she walked head first into a firm body.

"Oh my, I am so sorry-"

She lifted her head and her brown eyes meet with a pair of beautiful golden ones. She chocked on her breath as she tried to speak.

"It is ok."

"N-no, it was my fault. I was not looking."

"Like I said, it is ok."

It was then, she realized how close they were, her body was still pressed against his. She took a step back and averted her eyes to the ground. Her palms started to sweat as she debated whether to talk to him any farther. Her stomach seemed to drop.

"I-Inuyasha….I."

But before she could speak he turned and walked away. The feeling in her stomach rose quickly to her heart. She felt a sudden shortness of breath and turned away from his retreating figure. Moving as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself, Kagome walked away. She didn't know where she was going but it seemed like the only path, it was either, go forward or turn and go back to him. There was no way in hell she was turning back, so forward was the only way. Tired was an understatement, she looked up and saw a river in front of her. Resting on the bank, she pulled her knees tightly to her chest. Her head fell to her knees as she caught her breath. Why was she feeling so rejected, it was only Inuyasha…I mean sure there was something there but it wasn't that serious, right? She sighed, and running her fingers through her hair, closed her eyes.

'What is wrong with me? Its only Inuyasha.'

The more she thought about it the more her heart fell. When did it all become so complicated? All she wanted was to talk to him, she just wanted him to talk to her again. Was that to much to ask? Her felling of rejection changed to a more of a frustrated one. This was his fault! If he would swallow his pride and talk to her, then maybe they could go back to the way they were. How were they? How did they act around each other? She couldn't even find words, was it always this awkward or what? All she knew was that she wanted to talk to him again. She wanted to get caught up in the moment and just go with the flow. What ever the flow may be. Wait,…her true reason for being close to him hit her like a ton of bricks. She was there for one reason, and it wasn't to get to know him. Kagome lifted her head and watched the water pass by.

"What now?"

"Kagome!"

She turned to the familiar voice and tried to smile, but found it to hard. Sango sat next to her.

"Hello Sango."

Sango's bright smile fell.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea."

"You are not your self. What is wrong?"

"Well…..I…I do not know what has come over me."

"What you need is to have some fun. Come on."

Sango grabbed her wrist and ran farther down the bank of the river. When there was nothing behind them but woods, Sango began stripping herself of her dress.

"Sango! What are you doing?"

"WE are going swimming!"

"What no, what if someone sees us?"

"They wont!"

Now in her under garments, Sango pulled at Kagome's dress.

"Ah! Sango!…Nooooo!"

Before she knew it, Kagome was also stripped of her dress and corset, left only in her under garments. Sango smiled at her and jumped off the two story bank, into the water.

"Come on…the water is perfect!"

Kagome walked to the end of the cliff like river bank.

"This is crazy!"

"Oh come on! What happened to the old Kagome?"

Kagome looked down and gulped, she looked at Sango then back at the water below. She took a deep breath and jumped. Hitting the cool water, Kagome shut her eyes. Under the water, she opened her eyes and swam for the surface. She looked at Sango and smiled.

"See, its perfect!"

"It is. Its wonderful!"

Kagome leaned back and floated, staring up at the clear blue sky. The sky was blocked by Sango's smiling face.

"So, what's the matter?"

"It is….Inuyasha.."

Sango grabbed her and pulled her off her back, so she was facing her completely.

"What happened?!"

She sighed and played out the whole crazy situation. Once finished, Kagome looked back at the sky.

"And now, I do not know what to do. All I want is for him to talk to me."

"So trap him."

"What?"

"Get him alone and make sure he has no choice but to listen to you."

"But I-"

"Hey you! Get out of there!"

They looked up at Miroku yelling down at them. Smiling Sango swam for the edge of the bank and climbed up to him. Giving him a kiss, she motioned for Kagome to climb up. So she did and wrapped herself in her arms. She watched as Miroku gave Sango his jacket and felt left out.

"Inuyasha! I found them! Over here!"

Kagome froze, there was no way he was here. She spotted her dress and pulled it up against her body. She watched as a sliver haired figure came around the crowd of trees. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before he looked away.

"Take Sango in the carriage and then send it back for us."

Miroku nodded and led Sango to the carriage. Once it took off, Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"What were you two doing?"

"S-swimming I guess."

"In your under garments? Suppose someone saw you? And then decided to come down there and-"

"Why do you care so much!"

Inuyasha shot her a stern look.

"Just…..just get dressed."

Kagome looked down at her self then back at him.

"Look away."

Inuyasha scowled and turned his back to her. Kagome turned and forgetting her corset, stepped into her dress. As she pulled it on her shoulders she felt a hand glide gently against her back. She took in a sharp breath and tried to relax as he continued rubbing her scars.

"I-I am sorry."

Kagome tensed up even more at his words.

"Please, forgive me."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but choked on her words when she felt him kiss her wounds. Her eyes widened and she held her breath. Her hands began to shake as he continued to randomly kiss and lick her wounds. Once he stopped she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, he pulled her closer.

"Forgive me."

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Are you angry with me?"

She only shook her head. He turned her around and she met his gaze.

"You really forgive me?"

She nodded her head quickly. He sighed and then smiled before hugging her. She let out her long awaited breath and rested against his embrace. When they parted he leaned in to kiss her. Panic filled her body she needed a distraction fast, she looked to her right.

"The carriage is here."

Kagome practically spat those words. Inuyasha looked over at the carriage and let her go.

"Come on."

He turned and walked for the road behind the thin crowd of trees. Kagome sighed and picked her corset up and slipped on her shoes before following him. The ride back to the castle was long, quiet and awkward. She couldn't wait to go to her room and die. Once they stopped, Kagome bolted for her room. Without a bye or even thank you to Inuyasha, she ran into her room. She shut the door and leaned on her hands which were resting on the door. She reached over her shoulder and touched the top of her back.

'I just wanted to talk…..I didn't want all of that..'

She sighed and sat on her bed. Resting her head in her hands she thought of what he had been doing. He was apologizing, right? That was the second time he said sorry and both times were intimate. She played with her fingers.

"Maybe that's the only way he can say it, if we are having a moment….when we are alone."

Kagome jumped out of her thought when the door opened. She looked up and gasped.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"You ran off."

He walked towards her.

"O-oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

He leaned down and kissed her. Her heart beat speed up as she kissed him back and felt him lay her back.

'This shouldn't be happening…..I have to stop it….I-I need to….to…'

Her thoughts were clouding up and all she knew was that she didn't want him to stop what ever he was doing to her. Her breathes were long and heavy, she didn't even realize that her dress was now off and only a small amount of clothing covering her up. She felt his claws massage her scalp and his other hand on the bare skin of her stomach.

"Kagome….do you want me to stop?"

Kagome choked out sounds but couldn't form words so she just shook her head and pulled him own into a kiss.

'I can not stop it….I just cant.'

**A/N: Ok well i guess they did it..lmao.....yea but will it be good or bad for them???**

**hehehe well i know its been like forever and im soo sorry...i have been lazy i know....bad Jasmine *slaps wrist* well TTFN ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Love tragically**

Kagome moved slightly under the covers and grunted at her lack of space. She opened one eye and then opened the other. After blinking a few times she sat up and looked to her left.

'Inuyasha?'

The hand on her leg moved and the king sat up beside her. She just looked in his eyes, confused as to why she was there.

"Kagome, I must be honest with you."

Kagome stiffened and wiped the confused look off her face and let a blush replace it.

"Y-yes?"

"I have to leave."

A sudden rush of emotion flooded her body. What? Why? No! What could she say? She looked down.

"Where?"

"There's a war starting up. The people need there king."

She felt a sense of relief at his words but it wouldn't last long.

"I do not know if I will return."

"When do you leave?"

"Today."

Her head shot up. What?! No, he cant leave her now. If he left and never came back, what would she do? She had to tell him how she felt and maybe he would stay.

"You cant leave me, I lo-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't."

He rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

"I am sorry."

With that he turned and after a few moments behind a screen, came out clothed and headed for the door.

'No please don't….don't leave me. I-I love you.'

Kagome shot forward onto her hands an knees.

"You can not go! I love you!"

Inuyasha hesitated before leaving and closing the door behind him. Sitting back Kagome gripped her sheets and let her tears fall. It wasn't fair! Later Kagome was walking with Sango. Her friend was talking about her baby but Kagome wasn't really listening. After all this time, she finally told him how she felt and he was going to leave. Leaving was one thing but he could never comeback, that's what scared her, that would mean he would have di-….she didn't even want to think about it.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome looked up at the scene before her. She wished she didn't look up at his name. He was talking to the queen. His eyes met hers and quickly looked back at the queen. As if ignoring her wasn't bad enough she watched as he kissed her, and not a innocent little kiss either. Kagome froze for a moment hoping he would look back at her. The queen smiled at him an then turned to her spectators.

"Sango, Kagome. Come."

Sango took a step forward but Kagome stayed there.

"Kagome, come on."

Her eyes stayed fixed on Inuyasha. His eyes met hers, her hurt eyes met his seemingly icy and unfeeling ones, she turned and ran away.

"Kagome!"

Sango called after her but she continued to sprint away.

'Why would he do that?'

The day flew by. Kagome stayed in her room all day. The sun was setting and there was a knock at her door.

"Kagome, it's Sango. I know why you ran off…..Look, I have a note, its from Inuyasha. Open the door."

_Silence_

Sango sighed and slid the note under the door. Kagome moved from her position in the corner and grabbed the note. Her eyes widened and she flung her door open. Sango smiled at her.

"Where is he?"

"He is leavening Kagome."

Kagome ran past her friend and ran out to the garden. She looked around and saw the front gates. Inuyasha was mounted on his horse and heading out the gate.

"Wait."

She ran back into the castle and to the front gates. She watched his retreating figure.

"Inuyasha!"

She raced down the dirt road.

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

She tripped a few times on her dress but kept going. She reached the gates as they were closing. She reached her hand through the gate.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

He was to far ahead to hear her. She tightened her fist and dropped the note to the ground.

_Dear Kagome, I hate not saying this to you personally. Listen, I do not wish to leave, but I must. I have to do what's best for my people. You are the last person I would what to hurt but it is my duty to put the good of the people before my feelings. My love, if I do not return, know that I really do love you. I'm afraid those are the only words I can offer at this point. I'm sorry, please forgive me._

_Love, Inuyasha_

**One year later…..**

Kagome cradled a small baby boy in her arms. Smiling warmly down at her child, Kagome began to sing. It had bee a year since Inuyasha left her. A short month after he left, she found she was with child and it is was male.

"Gome!"

A small girl ran up to her.

"What is it Suki?"

"For you."

The child handed her a pink magnolia. Kagome smelled it and smiled at her.

"Thank you my darling."

"Give mommy one."

She grinned an ran over to Sango. Suki was Sango child, she was a year old now. Life seemed to go by, even with out him, Kagome was happy. Everyday she would tell the guards to be on the look out for Inuyasha. Deep down she had a feeling that she knew he wasn't coming back but she would never admit it. She was enjoying the high respect she got, after having the heir to the throne, everyone treated her like royalty.

"Lady Kagome, we have news of the war."

Kagome handed the child to Sango and followed the man. What was it? Was Inuyasha ok? So many thoughts flew through her mind.

"Kagome, there's news of-"

"Is he ok?"

"Well you see-"

"Is he ok!?"

"He has been wounded."

Kagome sat in the chair behind her.

'Calm down. Ask.'

"How bad is it?"

"They don't know if he'll make it back in his condition."

Kagome put a hand over her mouth and her other hand on her heart.

"But he could still make it right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"There is hope."

She stood and walked back out to the garden and took her baby. She looked down at the baby. He had his fathers eyes and little dog ears, and his hair was black like hers.

"He'll be home soon an then we can name you my darling."

**A/N: Ok I know its sooooo suuper duper uber short…so shot me!**

**I didn't have a lot of time to write this…and I have been having writers block…like really bad writers block! I cant think. Idk y but I have been like this a lot lately…well lets hope I can get myself together…*sigh* I don't blame u if you hate me…ttfn**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Kagome, there's news of-"_

_"Is he ok?"_

_"Well you see-"_

_"Is he ok!?"_

_"He has been wounded."_

_Kagome sat in the chair behind her._

_'Calm down. Ask.'_

_"How bad is it?"_

_"They don't know if he'll make it back in his condition."_

_Kagome put a hand over her mouth and her other hand on her heart._

_"But he could still make it right?"_

_"Well yes, but-"_

_"There is hope."_

_She stood and walked back out to the garden and took her baby. She looked down at the baby. He had his fathers eyes and little dog ears, and his hair was black like hers._

_"He'll be home soon an then we can name you my darling."_

**Sweet Sorrow Chapter 9**

_1 year later_

Sitting by her bedroom window, Kagome sighed and stroked her sons head as he lay sleeping in the bed next to her. There hadnt been much news about the war and even less news about Inuyasha's condition. Everyday she still believed he was coming home, home to her and her child. Just as her thoughts put her at ease the doors flung open, waking up the sleeping boy. The queen walked towards her and took the baby from her arms.

"What are you doing?! Give me my baby!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" The queen tossed a envolpe to her. Opening it Kagome almost Had a heart attack as she regonized the hand writing.

__

My dearest Kagome,

The war is now over and I am free to come home to you. Oh how I have missed you. It was in my most dire moments that thoughts of coming home to you kept me going. I grow tired of this life, the war has indeed changed me. When I return, we shall leave. You and me shall vanish. I do not know where we will go but it will all work out. Speak to no one of this matter, I will take care of all of it when I arrive. I dont want my title as king anymore. I know now that there are more important things in life. I hope to see you soon. Kagome, My love.

Inuyasha

Kagome let her tears fall.

"Hes coming home."

"Yes, home to his death!" Kagome froze. What was she saying, she should be happy he was coming home.

"What are you saying? He is alright!"

"Did you not read the letter? He plans to run away with you. He has betrayed us all. He has betreyed his own kingdom!"

"He has not betrayed anyone. I'm sure when he gets here and I talk to him he will change his mind and-" The queens laughter cut her off.

"You shall be banished. As soon as the counsl hears about this they will consider you a traitor too."

"But they cant! I am mother to the only hire to the throne!"

"Once Inuyasha is stripped of his title, your child will be nothing but a orphan. He will be shuned because of the shamfull acts of his traitor parents!"

"Inuyasha will never let that happen!"

"Oh we will see." Ripping the letter from her hands, the queen handed her the baby and walked out of the room. Quiteing his crys, Kagome tried to think of a way to stop this before Inuyasha got back. There had to be a way.

"If I could get my hands on that letter....then she will have no proof. They'll laugh her out of the court room." That was it. The letter was the only thing that the queen had against him.

* * *

The next morning Kagome rushed to the front gates. And just as she hoped, there was a carraige on the horizon.

"Its him! Sango its really him!" With her friend at her side holding her nameless childs hand, Kagome nodded to the guards and they opened the gate. After what felt like a life time, He was but a mile away. The carraige stopped right before the gate and the door opened. Out stepped a familar man, with long sliver hair. Arm in a cast and bandaged at the head. Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was running towards him. Wrapping her arms around him, she let out the breath she didnt even know she was holding.

"Are you really here? Is this real?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kagome pulled back to look at his face.

"Your voice....its so wonderful." He smiled and kiss her. She felt someone pulling on her dress and reluctantly pulled away to look down at her child.

"Inuyasha." She took the childs hand and smiled at Inuyasha.

"This is your son." Inuyasha satred at the young boy. He was obviously his, the ears and golden eyes gave that way.

"Whats his name?"

"Thats just it....I have not named him yet."

"Sesshomaru....after my brother." The young boy smiled.

"I think he likes it."

* * *

After there tearful reunion, Kagome was alone with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was asleep. It was time to get that letter. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and walked over to the couch were he was sitting, before climing on top on him and stratling his waist.

"I missed you my lord." She beagn to place stray kisses down his neck and along his collar bone.

"Dont call me that....you know i do not wish to be king any longer."

"I know.....I'm just use to it."

"Kagome....what are you doing?"

"Sesshy is asleep, so why not?" He pushed her back.

"I am also tired. It was been a long journey home." Kagome sighed and nodded. Inuyasha stood and went to get ready for bed. Kagome took this chance to try and get the letter.

"Inuyahsa...I'll be right back. I have to see Sango." Without waiting for a answer Kagome walked out of the door. She headed towards the queens quarters and looked around for the gaurds. But they were no where to be found, confused but determined Kagome slipped in the doors. The queen was no where to be found. Keeping quiet she walked to the night stand beside the queens bed. The draw squeaked as she slid it open but the letter wasnt there. She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Where could it be?" Kagome looked at the pillow beside her and reached under it and pulled the letter out from under it.

"Of all places..." She smiledd and headed for the door. But when she reached them they were locked. Pulling on them Kagome froze when she heard a voice.

"Nice try. Do you really think I wouldnt be here waiting for you?" Th queen stepped out into the light.

"You silly girl. Gaurds! Seize her!" With a smile on her face the queen stepped aside and gaurds surrounded Kagome.

"Lock her up....her and the king. The letter she holds in her hand proves the king is nothing but a traitor!" Before she could say anything The gaurds grabbed her and tore the letter from her hands. Kagome hit the cold stone floor and stayed there for a moment.

"Kagome..." She looked up at Inuyasha.

"I am sorry. I couldnt get the letter.....and now.."

"Its alright. Once infront of the counsel I will get us out of this."

* * *

The room was big and beautifuly decorated. In the front of the room there was the counsel. All of them were old, four men and one woman. In front of themm stood Kagome in a torn dress and bound at the hands. Besied her stood Inuyasha, His clothes also looking less then beautiful and also bound at the hands. Behind then sat people from the town including Sango, Miroku and her child.

"Kagome. You are charged with in vading the queens quarters, Stealing form the queen and attempting to cover up Inuyasha's traitor acts. Do you understand that this makes you also a traitor?"

"Yes."

"How do you pled?"

"Not guilty."

"And why is that?"

"What I did was only to save the life of the king a-"

"Ths king is a traitor! That makes you traitor! Inuyasha, did you or did you not betray the kingdom?"

"I did not. I planed to resign-"

"In this letter it states you were to dissapear. Is this letter written by you?"

"Yes it is but I-"

"Then so be it. Counsel, you have all read the letter and heard what the traitors have to say. What is your verdict?" The woman stood.

"Gultiy" The man beside her stood.

"Guilty." The man beside him stood.

"Guilty." The man that spoke before stood.

"Guilty. The two of you are to beheaded. The sentece is to be carried out immedently." The queen stood and walked to the counsel.

"I will have it done today." After she bowed to them she turned and walked away. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and with tearful eyes and looked at the ground.

"No..." The gaurds grabbed her and lead her out.

"No! You cant do this! What about my baby?! Please!" They were lead to a stage were a man stood sharping a axe. First they pushed Inuyasha up to the stump.

"Any last words?" He turned to Kagome.

"I shall see you in another life. I love you." With that, the gaurd pushed his head down. The world seemed to spin as the axe rose up in the air. The look on Inuyasha's face seemed as if he already knew what was gonna happen when he got back. Kagome held her breath and shut her eyes as the axe came down. There was some screaming and gasping and when Kagome opened her eyes she saw Inuyahsa's body fall to the ground and saw his head roll off the stage. Her scream couldnt be found. They pushed her to the middle of the stage.

"What do you have to say for your self?" All she could think of was her child. She looked at Sango, then at her child.

"Sango....dont let him watch.....take care of him for me." Trying to be brave and hold in her tears kagome knelt before the stump woth Inuyasha's body at her side. This is what it came down to....Inuyasha was dead beside her and she was about to die. Her child was being lead away by Sango. But before he was out of site her turned and looked at her. The axe rose. The look wasnt of saddness or confusion. It was like he knew what was happening.

"I love you." Her whisper wasnt heard but he understood. After all that had happened, Kagome didnt regret anything, haooy with every desion she had made she closed her eyes. The axe fell.

**_A/N:I know alot of you are mad.....but this is the way i wanted to end it all along so yea. Well thats all hope your not to mad._**


End file.
